


Bet

by DivineSquishy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/pseuds/DivineSquishy
Summary: Sylvain didn't think he'd be into this.Day One: Orgasm Denial





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months (years?), so clearly the best place to start again is Kinktober. Oops?
> 
> Hi, new fandom.
> 
> [Prompts used](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/187199138794/kinktober-2019)

Sylvain didn't think he'd be into this.

Sure, Felix always looks gorgeous, but there's just something about him with his cheeks flushed, hair sticking to his face, tears streaking down his face that does it for him.

He’s not even sure how long they’ve been going at it, but he leans down to kiss at the wet trails anyway, just as he removes his hand from Felix’ cock again.

The cursing has almost stopped at this point, is instead replaced by a long, drawn out whine, and still Felix refuses to touch himself, refuses to lose this game they’ve been playing, even as shivers of unfulfilled pleasure rake through him.

Sylvain likes pleasing his partners, likes watching them come undone, but this… he groans, grinding his own cock against Felix’ thigh.

The challenge in Felix’s eyes is enough to make him pick up his pace again, kiss down Felix’ neck, right down to that spot he _knows_ will make him squirm; makes him grind against his leg harder, Felix’ quiet moans only spurring him on.

He’s probably lost this one, Sylvain distantly realizes, burying his face against Felix’ shoulder, just as his own orgasm washes over him, painting his lover’s thighs a milky white.

Felix whines again, though this time he can hear a note of triumph within the sound.

It’s not that Sylvain absolutely hates losing to Felix, rather, he’s used to it at this point. He’ll just have to find another way to get Felix to wear the lingerie he bought, he figures, as he slides down to take Felix’ cock into his mouth and suck him to completion.


End file.
